He Was My Master, And I Was His Maid
by Knightness
Summary: Misaki and Takumi meet at a university, as a master and maid. Misaki tries to avoid the perverted alien, but it turns out that shes already fallen. Takumi has Ayuzawa on his fingertips, now what is this sadistic master going to do? Does Takumi truly love Misaki?
1. New Meetings

Friday February 17, 2017

A young girl approaches the University of Seika campus. She has amber, fierce, passion filled golden eyes, and long luscious raven hair. "I've made it, I've come so far" She says as she examines her new college. Misaki has always struggled on finances as she was growing up, and she never would have dreamt of making it to one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan. " _I'd better take a look around_ …" She wanders out to see the grounds. and it looks as fancy as she would have imagined. Misaki silently steps into the library to see her new study space. "I have to be quiet around here, or I'll get kicked out by the librarian. she sees the room filled with intellectuals, and hard working students. She notices a tall slender figure, with blonde spiky hair reading a book, he was accompanied by 3 others but he caught her eye. "he looks familiar.."

"Misaki!" screams a red headed girl. "Sakura?" she says as she covers the opening of her mouth. "you aren't supposed to yell in libraries!" She quietly drags Sakura out of the peaceful library. The blonde figure notices her presence, and gives a small grin. " _She looks familiar_ " "What's wrong Usui?" mouths Kuuga " Nothing much.. We should study at Maid Latte today…"

Misaki could barely recognize Sakura, she had dyed her hair a beautiful auburn red. She told me last month that she wanted to look more like a mature adult. I think to myself " _She's adorable_ " Sakura makes her pouty face as they sat on a bench together. they talked for what seems to be ages. Misaki was too busy working at multiple part time jobs to even afford to go to college. "luckily i racked up 100,000 in scholarships, and that gave me what I needed to apply for seika! " says Misaki proudly. Sakura sighed and pats Misaki on the back, Sakura knows how many struggles Misaki goes through, but she's unable to help because Misaki is so stubborn! Nonetheless Sakura was very happy that they were going to the same college.

"Come on let's go into our dorm!" Misaki and Sakura were rooming together. "This place is very nice" she says in awe. "But who's that lady with the long hair?" Sakura giggles as she says "It's Shizuko!"Misaki's face lit up with a smile as they were all reunited. "My hair?" " oh well I grew it out because I guess I wanted to look more feminine" Shizuko says as her face turns a light pink. "Have you found someone?" Sakura and Misaki say in unison. "Not yet.. she says with a soft smile. "I can't believe neither of us have dated yet!" whines Sakura. Misaki wasn't too hung up on dating, as she dedicated her life to her family and her friends. They stayed up until 3:00 a.m. , when one by one they fell sound asleep. Misaki was the last to sleep as she thought in her head.. "I'm so happy that we're finally together again."

Saturday, February 18, 2017

Misaki was called to work early in the morning, she dressed up in her casual clothes and headed out for maid latte. " _Im soo tired… but it'll all be worth it in the end_ " Misaki had served over 20 masters today and she was exhausted!

"Misaki! You have a table of 4!" Says Satsuki with a grin on her face, "They all don't look too bad either." _what was that all about.._ Misaki went to her table and greeted them with " Welcome to Maid Latte Masters" Her mouth slightly was ajar as she noticed they were all students she saw in the library, she recalls last night Sakura referring to them as the flowers of Seika? Or something along those lines….. Shintani Hinata , Igarashi Tora, Kuuga Sakurai, Soutarou Kanou, and every girl's dream man… Usui Takumi. She continued to serve them… for 2 hours? " Dammit why are they here for so long… Just leave so I can go home !" She didn't even know students at her school but she was getting fed up with these flower boys…

Usui would usually steal glances from Misaki and smile, but she would return a piercing glare, which was very unwelcoming. Usui couldn't help but laugh, and his friends must have thought he'd gone mad.. " _She's interesting…_ "

 **Author's Note: I have always been the one reading the fanfictions but this is the first time I've written a story like this.. So please leave a review if you're interested in seeing more chapters!**


	2. First Day

**Sunday, February 19, 2017**  
Misaki woke up with purple, puffy under eyes, messy tangled hair and her cheeks sunken hollow. " Ughh last night… was so awful.. Those flower boys of Seika, or whatever they are.. get on my nerves!"

Sakura and Shizuko were wondering where Misaki met the flower boys, of course they don't know where she works yet.. She had to practically beg Usui and his friends to keep it a secret! But she regretted begging him because the boys decided to stay for 2 hours, and forced her to work overtime.

Sakura Shizuko and Misaki spent the day shopping for groceries, and making dinner together.

They sat in the lobby/ living room of their dorm and started talking about guys. "I think I might have a crush on Kuuga" squeals Sakura. "Ehhh? How long have you even known him for" questions Misaki. "I've been following their band for almost 2 years now! I think Kuuga has an angelic voice, but it's just a crush... ok! He's a star and I'm just a college girl" Sighs*

"Shizuko do you have a crush on anyone?" Sakura says. " Well, there IS this guy that I study with from time to time, we meet up in the library and talk about business, turns out we both are going into that field." " Tell us his name!" Misaki and Sakura say in unison. " Haha I don't think I'll tell you guys, he's quiet and nerdy like I am, so I doubt he's interested in building a relationship." Shizuko said sadly.

"How about Misaki?" asks Shizuko "Hah, I'm going to focus on my degree, career family and friends" she says as she hugs her friends.

"We love you Misaki! We won't leave you for some boy!"

 **Monday, February 20, 2017**

"Today is my first day as a college freshman!" Misaki heads to her math class and takes a seat in the first row, straight in the center. She really liked math, she even might be considering a career in math… Miskai grins as she takes her notebook out of her satchel, and notices that someone takes a seat next to her.

" _Oh a classmate! I better introduce myself!_ " "Hello my name is Ayuza-" Her mouth stayed wide open as she saw a blonde, spiky haired boy with jade colored eyes."My name is Usui Takumi, nice to meet you Misa- chan~~" He says with a huge grin on his face. Why is this pervert sitting next to me?! She face palmed and decided to not let it get to her.

After Misaki finished english and science, she had lunch with Shizuko and Sakura. They talked about their first day, and part time jobs.. Uh oh. "Misaki can we go to your workplace tomorrow! Pretty please!" pleaded the redhead. Shizuko nodded her head, as she was also very interested in Misaki's job. "Fine fine! Ill text you guys the address and you can visit tomorrow at 6!" Misaki knew she was bound to tell her friends about her job eventually... better do it sooner rather than later.

"Yay! We'll come with Suzuna too!" Sakura giggled. Of course Suzuna knew where her Sister worked, yet she never visited because she was too busy with winning raffles. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, hopefully the perverts don't come by.

Misaki was down to her last class, home economics. She did well on her other subjects but this one might be a tougher challenge, especially since Misaki can't cook, or bake. Misaki walked in her class, and spotted Usui, again. _"He's in my first and last class, great…"_

Usui was having fun messing around with Misaki the whole period, and their task of the day was to bake a simple cake. Usui finished his cake in 30 minutes, faster than all of the other students and even topped it off with "simple" elegant buttercream rose designs.

"Hurry it up slow poke!" Usui teased. Misaki was frustrated because on her first attempt she made the batter too runny, on the second attempt she burnt it to dust, and on the third she ruined the frosting mix by adding the wrong type of sugar! It wasn't helping that there was a pervert making fun of her the entire time and laughing hysterically at her fails!

Class was basically over at this point, it was 3:00p.m. and the teacher assigned that the homework would be the finished cake. Misaki wasn't going to let this defeat her, so she stayed after class and made one final attempt. She started with the batter. "Good, there aren't any lumps and it isn't runny like milk" She carefully put it in the oven and timed it this time. Misaki started working on the buttercream, and this time she used powdered sugar. "Aaah so this is how they make frosting."

Misaki had her cooled cake, baked perfectly. She frosted the cake beautifully, but all that was left were designs. Nothing was going to stop Misaki, not even baking, even if it took 5 attempts…

 ***THUD*** A bowl fell over, and Misaki's head quickly turned to see a tall slender figure, it had already been past sundown so she couldn't recognize him. " _Maybe it's an actual pervert_?" Misaki picked up a kitchen knife and started jabbing at the pervert with her demonic eyes. She was ready to chop him to bits until she saw in the light it was Usui.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and pinned it behind her back " Calm down it's just me" He chuckled." "I've never seen a girl like you Ayuzawa." Misaki was embarrassed with her cheeks pink and set the knife back down. " LET ME GO! Why are you even here! Go back to your dorm creep!" Usui replied sharply "I wanted to see how my little maid was doing, and even show her some guidance." "Who is your maid?" she hissed.

Usui laughed a little, and offered to help make her roses for her cake. She said yes because she thought that the roses were really pretty, and maybe it would make her project look more presentable.

Usui went behind Misaki, wrapped his arms around her small figure, grabbed her hands along with the piping bag and started making petals. He guided her hands and squeezed them to get the frosting out. Misaki, however was freaking out because she could feel his hot breath against her neck, and his muscular physique against her body. Her face got redder and redder, but thankfully Usui couldn't see that. After some time they made a perfect rose, and Usui left her to make more herself.

Usui was leaning his back against a wall as he watched Ayuzawa pipe roses. He had never seen a girl so determined to learn, and master something she absolutely sucked at just a few hours before.

After Misaki was done with her cake, Usui walked her back to her dorm, and left for his apartment.

"You're a sly one Misa- chan.. I will make you fall for me."

Misaki was proud she made something good out of her disasters, but she was still very cautious of Usui. _What does he possibly want from me_.. She wonders until she falls asleep.

 **Authors Note: Tell me how you're liking the story so far, and if you have suggestions that would also be lovely!**


	3. Panic at Maid Latte!

**Tuesday February 21, 2017**

Misaki got up early in the morning to attend her classes. She headed towards the cafeteria to grab herself a cream cheese bagel and green basic breakfast, but it was enough for Misaki. Her classes today were business management, and psychology. Misaki enjoys Business, and messing with other people's minds. So basically Its an easy day for her. Until afternoon, at least, when she has to reveal her workplace, Maid Latte, to Sakura and Shizuko. " _Isn't this going to be fun…_ "

Misaki headed to Maid Latte in agony. She had looked like her soul was been sucked out of her body.. "Misaki- chan? You should go home for today! i'll have Erika- chan take over your shift !" said the worried manager. "We wouldn't want Misa- chan to pass out!"

"No i'm fine manager!" Misaki states in a convincing tone. She takes out her phone to text the address in the group chat and resumes her work. Today was a busy day and Misaki was left with her hands full and stress.

 _What will sakura and shizuko think of me? Will they lose respect for me? Are they going to think differently of me now?_ Misaki was so worried about what her friends were going to say to her, and she felt anxious as hell. She couldn't concentrate as well on her work today, and that left Satsuki very worried about Misaki.

…

"Are you guys sure this is the right place..?" said the redhead. "Well according to my gps, i'm not wrong." stated the intelligent Shizuko. At this point Suzuna already held the door open for them, because she knew a little bit about her sister's work. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go in Misaki is waiting for us"

Shizuko and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground as they were welcomed by an adorable, cute maid. "Welcome to Maid Latte, princesses." Suzana wasn't surprised, Misaki had brought home her outfit once and let her wear it. The girls were blushing and made flowers bloom ~

Misaki was soo embarrassed at this point… But the reaction her best friends had made her feel a little better. Sakura was so jealous of her outfit "Misaki! Let me wear your outfit it's so cute! Maybe I should work here too!."

Misaki was happy that they weren't mad, or weirded out by her, until she noticed a group enter Maid latte. She didn't think of it too much until she entered the main room again, and saw that it was the Seika flower boys.

 _Why are they here again… ?It's okay.. Honoka can take care of them. I can ignore them. I'll be fine._

Misaki went over to her friends table, and they were shocked. " Misaki..Why are those boys here?" said Sakura. "We were thinking that too..." said Shizuko and Suzuna.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong? We talked about the flower boys that one day right? They've come here once before." The girls were blushing as they looked at the guy's table, and admitted that the ones they liked were sitting there at that very moment.

"Ehhh what am I supposed to do"? Misaki was confused, but it looked like they really liked these guys, and wanted to talk to them. Misaki had to leave to throw out the trash, and tried relieving stress outside. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, thinking _Ahhh I have no idea what to do.._ After some time, She came up with an idea and opened her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Misaki screamed in muffles as a spiky haired boy covered her mouth. "Shh it's just me.. Usui the pervert" _Wink "_ I came here because I was lonely and Misa- Chan was ignoring me. "

It was true that Misaki totally avoided Usui in the dining room, after all, she wanted nothing to do with him! She would feel an intense stare even though her back was facing the boys table. Usui kept staring leaving Misaki with a piercing feeling, but she ignored him.

"You were lonely? You came with your friends didn't you?" shouted the angry maid. "I did, but they all went over to some girls table.. I think you might know them? Anyways Kanou, Hinata, and Kuuga saw their crushes or whatever and talked to them, and Tora was hitting on the Maid who was serving us."

 _Well I guess that solves the problem maybe? Well talk about what happened later, for now I have to deal with this guy.._ "So why are you here! Go away perv!" "Didn't I tell Misa-chan I was lonely" He muttered in a sexy raspy voice. He placed his arm on the wall and trapped Misaki. "What do you want from me…" Misaki said nervously " I want you to be mine, and mine only." Usui said as he twirled her hair. Misaki was shocked at what Usui had said and ran back into the staff room. _"Something about him makes me feel uneasy.."_

Usui chuckled, went back to pay the bill and walked back to his apartment alone.

 _You're going to fall Ayuzawa, very soon._

 **Authors note: Please let me know how you liked this chapter, reviews mean a lot to me! Please continue to support me, spring break is coming up soon so I'll be updating more often!:) Btw if anybody has any ideas what going to happen, you're free to leave your guesses in the reviews!**


	4. Confessions

**Side story to help you guys understand the minor character relationships a bit better:)**

Same Day. Same Night.

Misaki went over to the dining room in Maid Latte and saw that the girls were by themselves, and that the guys had already left. Misaki said in her deep, slightly terrifying voice "You all. Back to the dorms. Now."

Everybody was slightly nervous and shaky… "Okay Misaki." Suzuna doesn't live on the Seika campus, she still lives with Mrs. Ayuzawa, so she had to get permission for the dorm room manager and her mother the visit.

Misaki didn't take too long getting dressed in normal clothes, and walked with her friends and sister back to campus. She was flustered, because of Usui, and because of her friends.

Everyone sat on the beds and Misaki said "Who is going first" in a monotone voice. Sakura meekly raised her hand, was embarrassed and recalled the first time she encountered her crush, Sakurai Kuuga.

"I met him at a music festival… I saw him on the stage and I was such a huge fan of his music, I've been a mega fan for 2 years! He has the sweetest, most angelic honey voice, and it was much better in person! I've always looked up to him, and he's absolutely dreamy..."

" Okay… But how did he feel about you?" Misaki questioned. Sakura had a nervous laugh and truthfully said that he was not interested at all when she tried to talk to him, and got brutally rejected. " I didn't know what I was expecting, he's a pop star and back then, I was a highschool senior."

Sakura said that she was so hurt that she went into a salon, with tears in her eyes, telling her hairdresser to dye her hair whatever color she wanted. The hair dresser chose to dye her hair a deep red, to show that Sakura was a fierce woman, and to encourage Sakura to build out of her shy character, and to be more sassy. "Dyeing my hair helped me feel better, but I don't think I feel more fierce." She said with a laugh.

Everyone in the room told Sakura that they loved her for who she was and that they were all going to go out and beat the crap out of Kuuga. "No no! I haven't finished yet! *Ahem*.. After I dyed my hair, apparently Kuuga had been looking for the adorable pink haired girl, but couldn't find her for obvious reasons. After we figured out we went to the same university, he apologized for rejecting me. He told me himself that he had to because his manager wouldn't allow any sort of relationships at his young age- blah blah blah-. I tried to avoid him, but he had taken an interest in me and was being persistent."

Misaki facepalmed, "Well if you're really sure he's right for you... " Sakura said with flushed cheeks "We're still working on being really close friends, and we have a lot of classes together since we're both music majors! Its really fun spending time with him! And we've warmed up to each other recently so things are going...I guess smoothly. I'll tell you if anything happens though! I promise."

"Enough about me though! Shizuko! Tell us your story!" Sakura squealed.

"Ehh? But I don't think we like each other romantically… we just hang out from time to time. All we do is study together. Seriously, I don't think he likes me." "Where how and when did you meet this guy huh? and what's his name!" The girls question. *Sigh* " His name is Kanou Soutarou and he's younger than me, but I'd say we have the same intelligence level.

"Over the summer I would often go into the public library to study by myself. I'd say it was a peaceful time but it did get boring every now and then. One day I saw a boy from highschool that I think I knew, but I wasn't sure because he was a very quiet kid, and he looked like he was struggling on his computer. His files were deleted, and he was pulling at his hair trying to get them back. I decided to help him restore his files, because it was really easy, and I even taught him how to do it."

"As expected from Shizuko!" Said Sakura with a smirk. " Oh shut it you. Anyways we kinda just study together in the library, he helps me and I help him. I'd say it's a basic relationship, nothing you guys should worry about. We're friendly and also major in computer science. He is kind of cute though… But that's all I have for you guys."

Misaki said "Do you have feelings for him though?" "I'm not sure…" said blushing Shizuko.

Misaki had heard what she needed from her friends and was very curious about her little sister. "Suzuna. You're up."

Suzuna had always been a girl of few words, "I'm going to make this brief… You-kun and I met each other on a playground when I was in middle school and he was in highschool. I thought that he was the same age as me because he looked like a baby."

Shizuko and Sakura were trying to contain their giggles, they knew this was going to be funny. "Anyways Hinata kept trying to catch my attention by wailing his arms in the air, but since ne-chan said not to talk to strange people I ignored him. He really was acting like a baby, but I kept my cool and walked home.

Every other day we usually saw each other on the playground and played hide and seek, but I was actually trying to run away from him. And then one afternoon he caught me and told me to give him the barbecue flavored potato chips that were always in my bag. I guess he had a super sensitive nose. It became like a ritual for a loong time, we would go to the playground, play hide and seek, and when I lose I give him chips. We've stayed in touch till this day, but were just friends. I'm not interested in him. But he might have a crush on me. I think he acts too much like a child."

Misaki nodded "okay guys, we're done for today. Suzuna let me walk you home." But all the girls giggled in demonic laughter and said in unison " Misaki chan hasn't told her story yet though." Misaki was blushing and screamed " I have no relation with anybody whatsoever!"

" Then why was Usui totally eyeing you the whole night huuuhhh?" " Misaki blushed even harder and said desperately, that there was nothing between them. Misaki walked out with Suzuna and dropped her off. Sakura said, "I guess her love story isn't quite finished…."

 _What is Usui to me? Hmmm…. A freaking pervert._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please leave a review! I would love to know how you guys feel about the story so far! If you thought this chapter was boring...don't worry the next one will be more...Intimate. Please bear with me! :) I appreciate everyone who has read my story.**


	5. I Need A Break

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Please please read! : )**

 **Wednesday March 8, 2017**

 _Day after day, Misaki was forced to cater to Usui and his friends at Maid Latte._

"Misa-chan~ one more order of omurice!" said Hinata in his childish voice. Misaki had to fight the frown off of her face " Yes right away young master."

Usui casually gave Misaki a wink and a smirk and left the maid with a red, tomato face. Tora kept eyeing Misaki and Usui, Kuuga would be on twitter and Kanou was always on his laptop doing work, and never really bothered the maids.

 _Why have they been coming every day? This is annoying_. Misaki was absolutely frustrated, and confused about her own feelings towards Usui. _First it was Usui teasing me and now I have to deal with a creep, a child, and a pop star. Great._

Even though the boys came to Maid Latte to interact with their crushes, Misaki's hands were still full serving them constantly.

 _Why does that Hinata kid eat so much! Hes like a vacuum!_

Misaki started to feel lightheaded. _I think I've stressed myself out too much in these past weeks, I should take it easy so THAT incident won't happen again.._

"I need a break. Manager can you take some hours off of my work schedule?" Misaki said with uncertainty. "Yes yes of course! Misa- chan looks really tired and sick!" Satsuki said with teary eyes. "Thank you manger, i'll be fine in a week I promise!" Satsuki handed the young maid a small parcel. "What's this?" Misaki questioned. "Just some things that will help you unwind and relieve stress." Satsuki winked.

Misaki left work early, and went back to her dorm.

Usui watched as Misaki left Maid Latte and was upset. "You guys better find someplace else to go." He said in a stern voice to his friends.

"Pshhh Takumi getting mad over some girl? Seriously? She looks like a demon." Tora laughed.

"You better watch your mouth. Tora. I can put your whole family's company out of business." Usui said smugly.

He walked out of the cafe, and headed to his apartment.

 _I'm not into her. I'm just bored. That's all. How would she react anyways if she knows who I am?_

Misaki opened the parcel her manager gave her. She pulled out a bath set, perfumes, face masks, roses and a card.

 _I think Misa- chan needs to learn to be more loose. Relieve your stress by pampering yourself! Please use these if needed! XOXO_

Use what- ? _OH. MY. GOD._ Misaki pulled out 2 small square packages and a vibrator.

Misaki was mortified. She had never used any of these and threw it under her bed.

She ran into the bathroom with her set and took a nice steamy shower with the scented soaps. She drew a hot bath, and added the rose petals and the bath bomb her manager gave her "Am I doing this right..?" _Oh well._ She dipped into the tub with a face mask on and muttered "This isn't so bad.."

Misaki felt super refreshed and relaxed and went to bed smelling amazing.

 **Thursday March 9, 2017**

Misaki wasthe first to wake up, bright and early and headed to her classes, as per usual. As Misaki walked to the math department, she saw a flyer posted on the bulletin board. **"Tennis Club Tryouts! Join us from 4 pm- 6pm every Tuesday and Thursday!"** Misaki hadn't felt this excited in a while.. "Tenis huh… I do feel like hitting something" She said with her evil grin.

After her classes, she headed to the tennis courts. "Ah I havent played tennis since high school, hopefully im not too rusty."

The club was quite large, and there were more upperclassmen Misaki didn't know. She picked up her equipment and headed to the girls locker room. Misaki finished changing into her shorts and tank, and went to the courts.

Misaki thought she saw somebody familiar, he was kinda tall, with blonde ha- USUI?

Just when she thought she could get some peace and quiet..

Tennis practice had begun, and the coach started off with warm - up stretches and racket swinging. He went to every individual member and tested their skill level, so that he could pair them with a partner of a similar level.

Misaki won many high school tennis championships, for scholarships of course, so she was very skilled. Misaki demonstrated her level by doing a 1v1 with the coach, and he was pretty impressed with her.

Matching time was up and it was Misaki's turn to get a partner. "Ayuzawa Misaki, your partner is Usui Takumi."

 _Why did I know this was going to happen?_

Misaki and Usui went to a court together and played a practice match. It was like hell. The ball was flying everywhere and it seemed like there were flames erupting from the ball was being hit so fast that they broke it several times. They were like ogre and demon, fighting each other. But in the end Usui won against her, and Misaki was left salty.

"Misa- chan~~ I beat you." Misaki was furious at this boy. "Leave me alone cheater!" Miski headed for the locker rooms, but was pulled into a small room alone with Usui.

"What are you doing!" Misaki tried to scream at him but he hushed her with his finger, grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the wall and kissed her ear. Misaki felt a tingle run all throughout her body. _Whats happening?_ Usui whispered into her ear with his hot breath and said "You look beautiful today" He continued to leave small kisses on down her neck trailing down her collarbone. He ended his tease with a bite mark and Misaki was squeezing his shirt and blushing hard. She couldn't think properly or process what was happening but what she knew was, she was enjoying this. Usui released Misaki from his hold and smirked. "Comon, i'll walk you home."

 **Authors Note Please leave me some reviews/comments below! I'd love to hear criticism, and how you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Tea Talk

_**Please read and review! It would be much appreciated!**_

 **Friday, March 10, 2017**

 _What happened yesterday? Why did that happen? Are we dating now? Does he like me? What do I do?_

Misaki was basically pulling her hair off her head "Just what am I supposed to do with this man? He's confusing my feelings? Am I supposed to like him? Or is he a weird stalker? Ughh!"

"Is Misaki chan.. Okay?" asked the manger. "Oh yeah.. I am it's nothing really." Misaki was working at Maid Latte, and went out to the dining room. _Please don't be here today…_

A wave of relief overcame Misaki when she noticed none of the boys, or girls were there.

 _Thank goodness I can breathe today! But i wonder why they haven't come in days, they're usually here frequently… Anyway whatever, I can work freely for the time being!_

Her shift went smoothly, she tended to her masters and made their hearts beat with a warm smile.

"Why I've never seen Misaki- Chan so happy. What's the occasion?" asked one of the Masters.

"It's nothing really, I just feel really relaxed" answered the maid with a smile.

 **Misaki's work was over, and it was now 7 pm**

"Maybe I should go to moms house, I don't have any school tomorrow, but it's sure dark out." Misaki went out the back door of maid latte, turned her head and met the bright green eyes of Usui Takumi.

 _I knew today was too good to be true._

"What now, pervert?" She said with a blush.

"Want to come over to my apartment?"

 _Misaki's heart was pounding_ … "For what?" She answered nervously. "For tea… of course what were you thinking?" He stuck out his tongue and chuckled.

 _This pervert!_

Usui led the way to his apartment, and it was the most luxurious apartment Misaki had seen, "Woah I never thought I'd see a place like this in real life.." She was staring at the marble tables, the diamond encrusted chandelier, to the glass windows that covered his walls. There were fluffy rugs all over the marbled tiles, the couch was made of pure silk and had satin pillows.

"Is it that nice? I have a better condo in Okinawa. Maybe I'll take you there one day." He winked. "How do you even afford all of this? Really? Who on Earth are you?" Misaki asked, very confused. "Hey.. It's a secret because i'm a perverted alien." He said teasingly.

"Yeah sure sure, where's the tea? Nevermind that, why did you invite me here today?" She questioned.

Usui was over by the stovetop, preparing some black tea, scones, jam and clotted cream, with some mini sandwiches and pastries.. He brought them over to the marble coffee table Misaki was sitting near. "You didn't need to make all of this" Misaki said as she stuffed her mouth with delicious food."

"I invited you here today because I just wanted to talk with you. You see, we don't talk very much, you just give me a glare everytime I go to Maid Latte. I want to get to know you Ayuzawa." He said as he inched closer.

The raven haired girl was blushing, and didn't know what to say. "It's not that I hate you, I'm just confused… I want to know more about you too.."

Usui chuckled once more and said, "but I can't tell you everything about me. If I did, you would hate me."

"It's okay, I'll wait until you're ready to tell me, until then, I'll tell you about myself."

Misaki shared her childhood stories, and her life with Usui that night. They talked and talked some more over tea, they laughed and smiled and even ended up playing a board game. They sat on Usui's huge bed, filled with dozens of silk lined pillows. His decor was phenomenal, he even had paintings, an orchard plant and candles that provided dim lighting.

"How did we get to this point?" asked Misaki. "Not sure.. I just randomly had a board game here.. Hey Ayuzawa is this how were finishing off our first date?" Usui said with a sneering face.

"Date? Were not like that? Right?" Misaki was panicking for a bit.. Usui added, "But you're at a guys house this late at night, it's already 1pm." He said with a smirk.

"Uhh I'd better go home now.. Bye Usui.." She murmured as she tried to leave his bed

"Where do you think you're going my little maid." He grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to his giant, king sized bed. He looked straight into her eyes, "Ayuzawa.. You don't feel anything for me.. Here?" He said as he touched where her heart would be. Misaki's heart was beating extremely fast, and Usui could feel it. "It's not like that! I think I do.. Like you.. A little." Misaki buried her face in the mountain of pillows behind her. Usui sighed in relief "Thank you, Misaki." He said as he nuzzled Misaki's neck. Her body was burning hot. Usui snickered at how adorable Misaki was, and rested his head by her shoulder as he released hot breaths onto her skin.

"Stay with me tonight. I won't do anything to you I promise." "..Okay..Usui" Misaki said as she grabbed onto Usui's shirt. Usui cuddled her body,and held her tight. She was now facing his body, and he was facing hers. They held each other until they both fell asleep..

 **Saturday, March 11, 2017**

Misaki woke up, and realized she wasn't in her dorm. This wasn't her moms house either. _Shit._ She looked over to her side, nobody was there, but the sheets looked like she was sleeping with somebody else. Who was? Why was she in their house? She looked all over Usui's bedroom, and it finally hit her. Last night. _How could I forget such a thing?_ She was blushing at the thought of what happened. _Did he do something to me? We didn't do anything right.._ She clenched her hands over her chest and hid under the covers. They didn't do anything. They just slept. That's all. She kept telling herself this over and over.

"Oi Misa-Chan, when are you going to wake up?" Usui teased. He walked into his bedroom and saw his maid hiding under the sheets. Misaki rose her head over the blankets and saw Usui, he was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. He already had gotten dressed.. _Just how long was he awake for? Why didn't he wake me up too then? Ugh!_ Usui was holding a breakfast tray, it consisted of orange juice, soup and crackers, with a mini sandwich. He laid the table across Misaki's lap and said " Eat up. You're wondering why I didn't wake you up aren't you?" He laughed a little and said " I just wanted you to rest up, you looked a bit tired, now here, drink some soup." He took a spoonful of soup, blew on it gently and fed it to Misaki. 

"Hey I'm not a sick person I can feed myself!" Misaki blushed and took away the spoon and fed herself." After a few bites, she turned to spoon to Usui " You have to eat too…" She fed the soup to Usui and he couldn't help but smirk. "Ayuzawa… you're something else."

They finished up breakfast, and Misaki mentioned that she had to get back to her mother's house. "Let me walk you there." He said as he grabbed his coat. "Okay but don't say anything about us to mom if you see her! We're just friends in front of her okay.."

"Haha… Misa- chan.. Did you just admit we're more than friends?"

"Oh.. no it's not like that.. its … Ughh!" "Pfffttt, come on let's go now." he threw his arm around her shoulder and walked out the door.

 _How long is this going to go on... How long am I planning to continue like this_ … Usui thought as he walked the girl home.

 **Author's Note: Well how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed the read! Please leave a review :) I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story… hopefully I finish it within 10 chapters? What do you guys think?**


	7. Mystery

**Sunday March 12, 2017**

Misaki walked up to a shabby looking house, _I hope mom doesnt find out.._

"I thought you were coming over yesterday Misaki?" asked Minako.

"Oh mom… I'm sorry I forgot to text you. I was at my friends house.." Misaki felt sweat on her forehead. _Gulp_.

"You weren't at a.. Boys house were you?" said the mother with a laugh.

"Ohh nothing like that! Uhh by the way I'm preparing dinner tonight okay?" Misaki went into Suzunas room to avoid "that" conversation with her mom.

 _That girl of mine.. I thought she would never get a boyfriend..She's finally growing up.. Did she say she was preparing dinner tonight? Oh my.._

"Oi Suzuna how's school? You're doing well right? That Hinata kid isn't bothering you or anything? "Uwaa Ne-chan never asks me these questions.. You know I'm a straight A student, I'm graduating with honors too. Anyways how is ne-chan?" "Oh I'm in an okay mood.. I guess." She thought about last night and blushed a little. "Ohoho what's going on with Usui- san? Does he treat you well these days." Suzuna questioned. "Ahh whatever im going to shower now ok"

 _Aaaaahhh why is everyone bothering me about him today?_

"Omma it's done!" Misaki says as she places a dish on the dinner table. "Misaki… have you been taking a cooking class?" Said her mother in a surprised voice. " It looks delicious! Did you really make this?" " Ne- chan what is all of this?"

"Oh , I just felt like showing you guys how much better I've gotten! See? There were no fires and no burnt food!" Misaki points to the dishes, "This one is a spicy chicken curry, that one is fried rice with eggs, and I bought some bread earlier, I thought it would go well with dinner."

Minako looked so proud of her daughter "I never would have dreamt of my little Misaki making such a gorgeous dinner!" Suzuna was impressed, and she already had eaten half of her plate as they were talking. "Its.. really good." Misaki was overflowing with happiness, usually Suzuna would cook for her mother, but today Misaki felt warmth in her chest because of how happy her family was.

 _Everything in my life is going so well, I hope it will be like that for a while._

 **Monday April 10, 2017**

"I'm going to be late!" Misaki yelled as she was getting ready for school. "7:15? Already? I shouldn't have gone to that idiots house last night!"

Every weekend Misaki found herself going over to Usui's house more often. They spent their time together, happily talking and making fun of each othe. Usui always felt like such a distant character to Misaki, but today, something felt.. Off.

"Misaki it's ok we still have 15 minutes left until class starts! Let's go together!" Sakura said. "Ok ok i'll calm down…"

 _Class ends_

"Misa- chan! Want to come over today?" Said the cheerful Usui. "Huh? Why today we usually hang out on weekends?" "I just want to be with you today? Please?" He used his puppy dog eyes. "Fine fine!" _I guess I'll use this chance to cook him a meal.._

"I'm not coming to tennis practice tomorrow so don't miss me too much." Usui said as he winked. "Psh who would miss a perv like you?" said Misaki.

"Wah Misa- Chan hates me.. I'll be waiting for you outside of campus grounds" Usui sounded tense."Yeah yeah whatever." Misaki mumbled.

"For now lets just get lunch together."

"Okay we're at your place now… what did you want to tell me?" Misaki asked with concern. "Hmm that's for later.. you can stay over tonight can't you? Lets watch tv for now my sweet heart." Usui said teasingly. "Ugh you're such a pervert!" Misaki said defeatedly.

 _It's almost dinnertime_

"Misaki I'm going to tickle you…" Usui said smugly as he tackled the girl onto his couch. "Bwahahhah!Stop!hahaha!" Misaki was screaming and laughing as she was struggling to push the blonde off of her.

Usui stopped tickling her and looked her with a sad gaze and whispered "I love you. Do you know that?" Misaki blushed and said "Of course i know… I..love you too." "Then I have your permission?" Usui asked. "To do wha-" Usui stopped her mid- sentence with what started as a small kiss, and deepened into a passionate kiss. Usui led his tongue into Misaki's mouth, while Misaki responded the same. Misaki's hands were grabbing Usui's hair, and Usui was holding the girl by her tiny waist. Misaki felt his hand rub up her stomach, under her shirt.

Usui broke away from the kiss and said "I can't hold it in any longer." as he carried her princess style, and took her to his bed. Misaki felt his hands going places she's never been touched, and simply caressed Usui's face. As Usui pinned her against his bed, he kissed her, and at the same time unbuttoned her blouse. Misaki didn't avoid it, she let him do whatever he wanted, because it felt good. Misaki unbuttoned Usui's collar and kissed him on the neck. One thing led to another, and they were hidden beneath the sheets.

 **Tuesday April 11, 2017**

Misaki woke up frantically _. "Oh no. What did I do? Did we use protection? Im such an idiot how could I have…"_ Misaki turned to her side, where she thought Usui would be sleeping, but she saw nothing. "Where is he? Is he making breakfast?" Misaki walked into the kitchen, dressed in an oversized t- shirt, messy bed hair, and no pants. "Is he buying groceries...it doesn't look like he's home.." Misaki was confused, but she decided to leave first for classes. She walked around the apartment and noticed something was off.. _"Huh..? Where are all of his clothes? His closet, and the bathroom are.. Empty? Maybe I'll see him at school… What's going on?"_

Misaki went about her day in college, and in maid latte. No sign of Usui whatsoever. "What the hell is that idiot doing! Last night and now this? Misaki shouted into a pillow.. "Just when I started getting comfortable with him,.. He up and leaves me?" She murmured silently into the pillow.

 **Authors note: Sorry i haven't been updating! I'll try to catch up soon, hopefully you all will like this chapter! Please read and review!**


	8. Truth

_**Tuesday, April 11, 2017**_

 _ *** Flashback* 3:00 a.m.**_

 _A phone rings on the nightstand. Usui looks over and sees Misaki sleeping soundly. He gently deliver a kiss to her forehead. He rolls off of the bed, covers up his muscular body with clothes and takes the phone call outside onto the balcony._

" _Hello?" Usui said in a sleepy tone._

" _This is your grandfather." says an old man in a grumpy tone. " I have given you enough time to do whatever you wished in Japan. It is time to come back to England. This is an order. You are taking my spot as the C.E.O. Of Walker company. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes.." Usui said defeatedly, he knew this was going to happen eventually._

" _Perfect. If you don't come to England by today, expect something horrible." the old man hung up the phone. "Prepare my Grandson's and Bella's room. He is to be arriving soon." he told his secretary._

 _Usui dressed up in a suit, packed his bags, and was ready to leave. "I'll be back soon Ayuzawa, I promise." He whispered to the sleeping girl. He gave her another warm peck on her cheek "It's only 3:30 a.m. why did that old geezer force me to come so early."_

 _He left his apartment complex, clean and empty and one of his keys by Misaki. He doesn't want to be forgotten by her, but he doesn't want to expose his family secrets to her either._

 _Usui boarded his private plane, and slept the whole ride. "Damn that old man, he's probably got something up his sleeve."_

 _ **Wednesday April 12, 2017**_

 _ **London, England**_

 _Usui gets out of his plane and is greeted by his grandfather's secretary. "Right this way young master" the secretary says as he grabs Usui's luggage. He places the suitcase in the trunk of a fancy, black limousine. He opens the door for the young master, and drives him back to his home._

 _Usui approached a mansion, and took off his shades to take a good look at his house where he spent his childhood. He entered through the gates, opened the huge doors and went inside to be greeted by his grandfather._

" _Good. You came early just as I asked." said the stubborn grandfather._

 _"Yes grandfather. Can we discuss business matters now?" Usui seemed annoyed. He doesn't want to stay long here. "I just want to see Misaki again.. Please.." he thought to himself._

" _Direct him to my office." The C.E.O. said to the secretary. " I will be there in 10 minutes with the paperwork."_

 _Usui walked into the giant office, glass doors, chandeliers, gold here,gold there, everything was so luxurious. It reminded him of his apartment and Misaki._

" _Take a seat." the secretary said as he pointed to a chair. Usui patiently waited for his grandfather as he sipped his tea._

 _The door opened, and grandfather walked in with a young lady. She sat across from Usui, and the grandfather sat in his office chair._

" _Usui, meet Bella. Your fiancee."_

" _Hello my name is Bella, nice to meet you."_

" _My what? I thought we were discussing about Walker Company. I never asked for a fiancee." Usui said in an angry tone._

" _If you are to take my spot as the C.E.O. of Walker company, you must have a fiancee. I let you go in Japan for way too long, you seem to have forgotten your manners."_

" _There's no way. I have a woman I love deeply in Japan. I will not leave her for matters like this." Usui said as he left the room. "I have to get out of here.. This was just grandfathers trap." He walked along the hallways, to the front doors but he was stopped by the guards._

" _You are not allowed to leave until the master tells us to let you go."_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

 _ **Monday, April 17, 2017**_

More time had passed, Misaki was living her life as usual. She attended her classes, but never saw Usui. She looked all around the room but he wasn't there anymore. She stopped attending tennis classes because her partner had disappeared, and things had gotten boring anyways. Maid Latte was the only way she could cope with her feelings, because there she had friends and people that she loved. But even being there made her sad because she had to see her friends, Suzuna, Sakura and Shizuko with their boyfriends.

However Misaki never gave up on Usui. Everyday after her work she would go to Usui's apartment, knock on his door and hope he was there. And every time nobody would open the door, so Misaki just used the key that was left behind. She checked every nook and cranny of the house, and sometimes she even slept over there. Hoping that he would appear magically. But nobody ever came. Misaki was left heartbroken and hurt.

 **Friday, May 5, 2017**

One day, after Misaki left Maid Latte, she went to Usui's apartment. Again. "Why do I keep coming back it's not like he's going to be there anyways. I'm always doing useless things aren't I, I didn't even get to show that idiot my cooking skills." _Sigh_. She said as she opened the door. Misaki laid on the bed and turned on the TV. "Our family's TV isn't as good as this one, might as well not let it go to waste."

Misaki stumbled upon a newscast about the Walker Company. "Isn't that like a really rich company that makes furniture or something? Or was this the company that designs the latest technology? I don't really know that much about foreign companies.."

" _Walker Company's C.E.O. is retiring and giving his entire inheritance to his grandson, Takumi Walker." The camera panned to a blonde, tall man standing next to an older man, and a young lady._

"Uh that name sounds familia-" Misaki's eyes were widened as she saw the spiky blonde headed alien that she once called her boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Misaki screamed as she threw pillows at the TV "I should have known something was off about him!" Misaki was banging her head against a table she was furious.

" _The C.E.O has announced the marriage between Lady Bella and Master Takumi, things are looking official and stable for the Walker company after their crisis that occurred in 2016. This marriage might be the only solution that can rebuild Walker Company. "_

"What marriage… with who..? That.. girl?" Misaki was shocked, her tears were flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't speak anymore. She was bawling on the floor, hugging the pillows and crying her heart out. "How could he have done this to me?"

 _Please don't let Misaki see this. Please. Usui kept thinking over and over as the broadcast went on. He would rather die than have Misaki find out his secret this way._

 **Authors Note: Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Longings

**Saturday May 7, 2017**

 _The morning after the interview with the news report about the Walker Company; the secretary, Bella, Grandfather and Usui were gathered in the living area_."I did everything you asked me to. I'll take over the Walker Company. May I go home now grandfather?" Asked Usui.

"Child. Did you forget how to read in English? The contract you signed clearly stated that you live in England while taking over our main branch for a year. If you show positive results and are a good example for the employees, I will let you do as you wish. In this year you are also 'engaged' to Bella. What a fool. I can't believe you wouldn't want to marry a beautiful girl like her."

"Misaki is a goddess compared to that woman. I would never replace her for a shallow girl who only cares about looks and status." Usui replied cockily.

"You make me wonder how much of an amazing girl this 'Misaki' must be. How could she have bewitched you, she must have had a greedy motive of some sort."

Usui sneered "don't talk about her that way. Keep her name out of your old mouth. Sure. Ill play your game. I'll stay here for a year, pretend to be somebody I'm not, just like my childhood days. This is why I moved to Japan. To get away from this company, this shallow lifestyle." Usui said as he walked away.

"That boy is so stubborn. He would have made a great leader for the company if he hadn't warmed up his heart to that wretched girl. However I am interested in his idea of expanding the business to Japan's market.."

Usui spent the rest of his day studying business management. He sat in the chair that the his grandfather would normally sit in. He had to accustom himself to his new setting.

Usui wore his reading glasses, gelled his hair nicely and wore his brand new suit with a pin reading "CEO Takumi Walker." He was driven to the Walker Company by the secretary. They arrived at the Company, which was gigantic. 50 stories tall. Or maybe even more? It was huge, even for Usui. The doors opened as they walked in, and were both greeted by over a hundred employees, who bowed in a line.

"Good Morning CEO Takumi!" said the workers

Takumi only needed to wave his hand and continued to his office. He looked out the window, down the many stories and only wondered about the raven haired girl he left in Japan _. Please don't forget me Misaki_. Wait for me. Takumi sat in his chair and got to work. He rolled up his sleeves to reveal his muscular arms and studied the many contracts, and documents. He scheduled many meetings that day, he was determined to make Walker Company back to where it was. That was the only way he would be able to see his maid again. Within one day of work, Takumi had already accomplished a month's worth of work that the previous CEO had done. "Your hands and brain work fast" said the secretary. "Don't talk to me while I'm working." Takumi replied coldly. Usui was determined to finish his work here in Japan within 6 months. No. 3 months. He can't wait that long.

 **Evening**

Usui arrived at his mansion, and was greeted by his homes maids and butlers. As he saw these ladies his heart sunk, because he only thought about Misaki.

"Welcome back" sang the lovely Bella, as she wrapped her arms around Usui. "How was work today honey?"

Usui immediately pulled her arms off "Get off of me. We aren't in such a relationship where you can touch me so easily." Usui seemed annoyed at this girl, how could his grandfather deceive him like this? He can never forgive him.

He left for his room, and locked the door. He did not wish to be bothered that night.

 **August 7, 2017**

 **3 months later**

Misaki was in Maid Latte, working her ass off. She spent this time missing and hating her boyfriend. There wasn't much to do ever since the semester was over, so Misaki doubled her work shifts. _I hate that man. If I ever see that asshole, I'll never forgive him._

Misaki's days were filled with determination, instead of sorrow, ever since Takumi left her that night, she never let it take over her life, and works her pain away.

As the Maid was wiping down the table, Satsuki said, "Go greet that Master, I think he's been waiting for you!"

"Welcome Master." Misaki said as she bowed to the man. She didn't even look him in the eyes. "Did you miss me? My little Maid."

"WHAT THE HELL" Misaki screamed at Usui, but soon realized where she was and quickly covered her mouth. "I apologize master, please have a seat here." She spoke in a harsh, hurt tone. She never expected the man who left her so suddenly to return. "May I take your order, Master?" "Yes one coffee and an Omurice." _Misaki slowly walked back into the kitchen, turning her head to observe Usui. Why is it that he looks.. So handsome? In a suit, with his hair gelled and parted cleanly. Ughh What am I thinking!_

Misaki shortly came back to Usui's table, and slammed the tea cup and plate on the surface. "Enjoy. Master." she said angrily.

" _Wow, she is really angry with me… I wonder if she knows about my 'fiance.'"_

"That Master is sure taking a long time! It's almost time to close!" Said manager Satsuki. He spent his entire time at Maid Latte looking and pleading with Misaki with his puppy eyes.

"Whatever just let him do what he wants." Mumbled Misaki. I'm going to take out the trash. Misaki went to the back of Maid Latte, and sat on the cold, hard asphalt. She brought her legs close to her chest and held her head on her knees. Before she even knew it herself, tears were streaming down her face. She felt hurt, burdened and sad seeing his face again. _Wasn't he engaged now? What is he doing back here? Ill thoughts were running through her head, and she couldn't bare looking him in the eyes._

"I can see your underwear in that position you know." a mysterious voice whispered. Misaki jumped up, her face was red, swollen and stained with tears. Her weak amber colored eyes met the eyes of cool colored jade,

"Can we go to my apartment? Ill explain it all. Please Misaki do me this favor." He said as he wiped her tears, her cheeks are still so soft, yet her eyes look tired. What have I done to my precious Maid. I feel awful.

"Why would I go to your apartment? What would you need to explain? I know it all!" Misaki screamed as she was sobbing.

"Please… It's all a misunderstanding." Usui pleaded. Misaki was also being persistent. "No..no.. I can't believe any-" She didn't even finish her sentence as she fainted into his arms.

"Just how much has this girl overworked herself?" Usui felt a tear roll down his cheek. He carefully picked her up princess style and carried her up to his apartment.

"Why is she so light? Has she not been eating right?" He quickly laid her onto his bed, and noticed that she had been periodically entering his home. "At least she came over every now and then…"

Usui covered her with the blankets, and lightly planted a kiss once on her forehead, twice on each cheek, once on the nose and finally on her lips.

He left his bedroom, to fix up a snack for when she wakes up. "Porridge, Tea and fruits sound good for a sickly Maid." He prepared the meal, covered it so that it would stay nice and hot and watched over Misaki as she slept.

Time and time passed again, and Usui eventually fell asleep on Misaki's stomach..Usui never had a decent night's worth of sleep because of work, and neither did Misaki. However, next to each other the couple slept peacefully. They really do seem destined for one another.

 **Authors note: How was the chapter? I'm thinking of wrapping up the story in about 2 chapters. How does that sound? I appreciate everybody who has read my story up until now! Please review! I am thankful to everyone! :)**


	10. Why Me?

**Monday August 8, 2017**

Misaki was having a peaceful dream that day, so much so that she had drooled all over Usui's pillow. She hadn't been well rested like this in 3 months, stress had been a constant obstacle in her life, day and night.

She never went to the spa or treated herself, which left her body aching and tense. But today, she had let go and relaxed her mind, heart and body. However, Unlike every other morning, Misaki felt a strange pressure fall on her stomach. She was slowly becoming conscious and awake, her vision was still blurry. She saw what looked to be a head on her stomach, it looked fuzzy and yellow. The hair was golden and messy, much like of the man that she once loved.

Misaki thought this was a dream , that what she truly wanted was in front of her all along, Usui. She gently patted, and combed his hair with her fingers, and felt the soft, yet spiky hair that reminded her of Usui.

It didn't take long to realize, because after she touched the spikes she knew this wasn't a dream. He was sleeping on her belly. Misaki's immediate response was to push him off of her body. Misaki took a good look at his face, and saw the tiredness under his eyes. His skin still looked flawless, but Misaki could tell he was dehydrated. Misaki quickly took the man and laid him in bed. She tucked him in and looked at the clock.

"Oh my god it's already 9:00? Just how tired is he?" Not even realizing that she too had slept in several hours too many. She looked at the nightstand, and found what had been cold porridge, and cold tea. "He must have made this for me last night.." Misaki left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. She reheated her breakfast and ate it solemnly. After she had finished, she made Usui some toast, fruits and veggies with coffee.

She murmured to herself " Simple breakfast, but hopefully he will enjoy it, oh and some vitamins and water would be good." She still cared about him, even though he left her without a word. Misaki delivered the breakfast tray, to his bedroom. She left it on the nightstand, and slowly crept up to Usui's sleeping figure. She was so happy that she had finally seen him again… but he didn't even look well. "Jerk… if he was going to leave me like that he should have at least taken care of his stupid self. On top of that he got engaged!"

She suspiciously examined his body, and proceeded to take his left arm out of bed. She looked at his slender, but manly hands and saw that there was no engagement ring on it. _"But there was one clearly on the video?"_ She took his other arm and looked at it, only to discover there was no ring. Misaki searched his pockets, and his body by patting him.

Usui had awakened from all of the movement, and peeked through one of his eyes. He saw Misaki searching for something, and touching his body all around. _"She must be looking for that ring."_ he thought. He left a smirk as he grabbed Misaki by the wrist and pulled her onto his muscular body. He hugged her tightly and whispered "It was a fake engagement. We aren't getting married. I love you Misaki. I've only been thinking of you." He whispered into her ear and kissed it lightly. Misaki felt a chill run down her spine, she was grabbing onto the man's shirt and holding him tightly.

It only took her a moment to snap out of it, break his hold and walk out the door. "Of course she's furious, how can I ever get around that temper of hers?" Usui said. Usui decided to give her space, and heard the furious girl stomping her way down his apartment, and exiting the front door.

"What day is it again?' Usui mumbled to himself.. "Monday..? Shoot… I've been totally out of it lately. I guess I'll head to the new office with the secretary.."

Usui swiftly unpacked his luggage onto his bed, took out his business attire and dressed himself in a white button down, navy blazer and pants with a matching tie. He slipped on his shined shoes and put on his glasses. With a little bit of gel, he cupped it in his hands, and massaged it through his hair, and combed it to the left, creating a sleek part.

He quickly left his apartment and met with this secretary, and limo which was waiting outside for him. "Have you slept well, CEO Takumi?" greeted the secretary. "It's not one of your business to ask about my personal life" replied Usui as he entered the car.

Misaki goes back to her mother's house, and is greeted by her little sister Suzuna. "Sis you have to be at work in 20 minutes. Manager Satsuki called home and told us Honoka is sick." "Suzuna why didn't you text me in the morning! I'm almost late to work!"

"I did text you though, it's unlike you to not respond to my message.. Maybe sis was just out having a good time with a certain someone! Did you get over Usui yet? " Suzuna asked in a playful tone. Misaki checked her cell phone, only to discover 10 unread messages sent by her sis. "Oh no! I have never overslept this badly! Also this isn't the time to be asking those sort of things Suzuna!" Misaki continued to ignore what her sister said.

Misaki ran to her bedroom, took a hot shower and began throwing on her casual wear. For her hair she just left it wet, no blowdry. On her face, she applied moisturizer, and lip balm. She quickly ran out of her room, headed to the kitchen to grab a slice of toast.

Misaki met her sister outside again, and she saw a man on a motorcycle. "Sis! This is one of Hinata's friends, he can take you to work.. I think you might know him." At this point Misaki didn't care, her night, and her morning was surprising enough to her that she just hopped onto the motorcycle and hugged the mans torso. She could feel his abs through his shirt, and noticed his broad shoulders. She didn't think too much of it though, she had to get to work in less than… 5 minutes? Oh my. Well one day being late isn't all that bad.. Is it? Misaki was basically squirming in her seat, that the man driving decided to kick it to full speed, He rode so fast that the wind pressure was drying Misaki's wet hair.. And they managed to arrive at Maid Latte with just a minute to spare!

The man on the motorcycle takes off his helmet, and shakes his smooth, soft blonde hair. "aren't you Igarashi Tora? Thanks for the ride.. I'll repay you soon" Misaki said as she ran into the cafe. Tora only responded with a smirk as he watched her hurry off to work.

Misaki walked into the dressing room and began changing into her maid outfit, before she even took off her shirt she heard somebody enter, calling her name. "Oh my Misaki, why are you changing? Didn't your sister tell you?" Satsuki said.

"Yeah she told me to come into work. Why what's wrong?" Misaki asked confused. "Misaki… I don't think that you're fit to work here any more. You don't seem to enjoy your job.. I think finding a different path is the right way to go for yourself and Maid Latte. We've already hired a replacement, so you do not need to come work for me anymore. I've already discussed this with your mother." Satsuki tried to not sound heartbroken, and kept her straightest face.

Satsuki left the dressing room and Misaki didn't believe what she just heard. "I'm not..fit for the job… anymore? Why me? Why was I born in a poor family? Why did my boyfriend leave me? Why am I getting fired? Why me?" Misaki said as tears welled up in her eyes." She decided to quickly take her belongings.. Grab them all in her arms and ran out into the back alleyway. As she opened the door, she bumped into a tall man, causing all of her possessions to fall to the ground. Misaki saw the photographs from her birthday with the Maid Latte crew, she saw from when they did traditional day.. The cosplays and the bright smiles made her tear up even more.

The strange blonde man looked at the pitiful girl on the ground and said "Aren't you supposed to repay me." He poked her head backwards with his finger, and made eye contact. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her off the ground and said "Come on. Let's go to my house. Maid." He spoke so condescending, and offended Misaki. She tried to use her martial arts on him, but the man countered him.

"What do you want from me Tora? I just lost my job… I'm doing horribly in school, my life is a ness just leave me alone!" The girl pleaded. Her face was in pain.. And she didn't want to have this piece of shit harassing her.

"I want you." said the man as he leaned in for a kiss and grabbed her by her tiny waist. Before Tora could plant a kiss on Misaki's lips, he was interrupted by someone saying " What the fuck are you doing. Tora." Usui landed a punch on Tora's handsome face, leaving a red mark. " She's my maid. And she's going to be working for my company." Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and held it tightly. They both walked to his Limo, and sat in the back seat. "What the hell do you mean I'M working for YO-" Misaki screamed, but was interrupted by Usui's warm lips. At first she was resisting, but it didn't take long for her to subside into the kiss.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in an entire month! Everything has been very chaotic this month, I've been clouded with Music Festivals, Concerts, going to Universal studios, AP Testing, The SAT, Finals week is coming up and I had to do a catering event! My birthday is also this Friday, so I have been very busy! I will try harder to update more often… Hopefully you all didn't miss this story too much! That's enough about me though, tell me how you guys are doing? I missed you guys! I missed reading your lovely reviews and criticism! Seriously! It helps me become a better writer. Are you guys enjoying the story? Thank you very much for sticking with me!**


End file.
